I Knew
by makoshark
Summary: The story of Rose and Scorpius told from the POV of their friends and family.
1. George Weasley

**A/N: **This is my first Rose/Scorpius story. I decided to look at their relationship from the POV of other characters because I have seen this done in stories about other pairings I like and have really liked how these stories have turned out. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think :)

**George Weasley: **Rose's Uncle, Married to Angelina Weasley**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

_George knew he was the cool uncle._

To his nieces and nephews George Weasley is the "Cool Uncle". He is the one they can count on to laugh instead of yell when they pull off a prank, to ignore the disappearance of a bit of firewhiskey, to sternly lecture (_but oh thank God not inform their parents!_) when he catches them doing something wrong. His philosophy is that kids will be kids, and if you let them make their own mistakes and don't impose too many rules they will figure out right and wrong for themselves and turn out okay.

This is why when fifteen year old Rose Weasley nervously asks George if she can leave the shop a bit early to meet a friend in Diagon Alley, and then blushes when he asks if it happens to be a male friend, he just winks at her and says "Okay."

For the rest of the summer George overlooks Rose's suspiciously long lunch breaks and the fact that if he sends her out on a task that should take ten minutes she will likely be back in forty-five. He continues to say "Okay" whenever she asks to leave the shop early, because she is a good kid, and he remembers what it is like to be fifteen and fancy someone.

Finally one day towards the end of the summer, when she comes back to the shop from one of her lunch breaks with a new necklace around her neck, he asks her "So when do we get to meet your bloke?"

Rose immediately protests that he is just a friend, and so George just tells her to make sure that she is being safe with her "friend" which turns his niece's face a brilliant shade of red (_gotta love those Weasley genes!_), and causes her to launch into a vehement protest of "It's not like that!".

* * *

><p>The next summer sixteen year old Rose Weasley casually says to her Uncle George one day when they are closing up the shop "Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Ask away Rosie."

"What did you do when Roxanne brought home her first boyfriend?" she asks, and George immediately knows where this is going.

"Fred and I planted a package of suspicious white powder in his pocket and then watched him squirm for half an hour as he denied it was his. I figured if he couldn't hold up under pressure then he was no good for my Roxy." George said laughing.

"After that you were okay with the fact that she was dating someone though?"

"Rose I know that your Dad's a tad overprotective—"

"A tad? Uncle George he still insists I send a message announcing I've arrived safely when I go down the street to visit Albus."

"Allright, so he might be more than a tad overprotective, and he might not be too happy when he finds out that you're dating someone, but once he knows that the boy you're seeing is an okay bloke who really cares about you he'll be fine."

"Uncle George, my Dad isn't cool like you. He's going to totally freak out when I tell him."

"He may, but if he does you can always tell him that it could be worse, you could be dating that Malfoy boy." George said laughing.

Rose gave him a tight smile, however George missed the look of sadness on her face as she walked away.

* * *

><p><em>As George watched his niece walk down the aisle towards said Malfoy boy, he considered to himself that probably hadn't been the best advice he had ever given.<em>


	2. Roxanne Weasley

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who left me a review and sorry I have taken so long to update. I am getting laid off from my job so I have been kind of depressed about that. I guess I'll need to start looking for summer work. Oh well though, life goes on...

**Roxanne Weasley**: Rose's cousin, Youngest child of George and Angelina

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

_Roxanne knew about hair._

Roxanne had never been very close with her cousin Rose. Despite the fact they both were exemplary students, and Roxanne was head girl which was a position that everyone expected Rose would receive in her seventh year, the two girls were very different people. Roxanne was loud and boisterous, and always spoke her mind. Rose spoke her mind too, but in a calm and self-assured manner that caused people to stop and listen. Roxanne was a master at inspiring and motivating people through words, while Rose preferred to lead by example. Roxanne was friends with pretty much all of the school, Rose had a small group of tight-knit friends. Roxanne preferred to study in a group. Rose preferred to work on her own in the library.

Despite the great differences in their personalities Roxanne had always felt a special bond with her cousin Rose because of _the hair_. They both had the type of _hair _that made people stop and look. _Hair_ that had character; meaning that you would never be mistaken for another person from the back. _Hair_ that on a good hair day all the other girls wished they had, but on a bad hair day made you want to shave your head in frustration.

Unlike her mother Roxanne preferred to not straighten her hair, which left her with a head of shoulder-length, tightly wound corkscrew curls. This meant most mornings Roxanne awoke with her hair a frizzy mess that took her anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour to style. Normally she shampooed and conditioned her hair and then used a series of hair styling spells to get rid of the frizz and refine her curls. The end result was a full head of beautiful natural curls that Roxanne regularly received compliments on. On bad hair days however the result was a head of hair that most resembled a bird's nest. Most days were good hair days for Roxanne thankfully, however the same could not be said for Rose.

Rose Weasley had long, thick, wavy red hair which Roxanne thought could look as fantastic as her own usually did if only Rose were to put some more effort into styling it in the mornings. Rose's styling regime consisted of getting out of bed, and then brushing (or on really bad hair days attempting to brush) her hair into some semblance of order. Unfortunately Rose won the battle with her hair a lot less than Roxanne did, and the result was usually a dry, bushy, frizzy mess, which Roxanne thought looked just like her Aunt Hermione's hair had in her Hogwarts' days (Roxanne had seen pictures).

Despite Roxanne's best efforts, Rose remained adamant that spending any more than five minutes on her hair was a waste of her time. Roxanne felt for Rose though (despite Rose's stubbornness), because she knew none of her other cousins understood what it was like to have hair like theirs. Those other girls could just wake up, run a brush through their hair, and go. For people like her and Rose it took at least twice as much time and effort (mind you the end result usually looked so much better).

So when an hour before the Yule Ball a flustered Rose had burst into Roxanne's dorm sobbing that her hair was a mess and she was never going to be able to fix it, Roxanne immediately offered to help her, despite the fact that she herself had not yet finished getting ready for the big night.

Roxanne had quickly taken in the situation. There was a big knot on the left side of Rose's hair. On the right side her hair was straight in some places but wavy in others, which looked like the result of a hair styling charm gone wrong.

As Roxanne directed Rose to sit down on her bed, and immediately got to work on brushing the knot out of Rose's hair, she said to her "I thought you weren't going to the Yule Ball?"

"I changed my mind." Rose mumbled.

"Oh? And this sudden change of heart wouldn't have anything to do with a boy would it?" Roxanne inquired. Frankly Roxanne had been quite surprised when Rose had announced five days before the Yule Ball that she would not be going because she had to work on an essay (Rose was studious, but not that studious). Roxanne had suspected that this had just been an excuse and that Rose's decision to not go had really been because whatever boy she had set her heart on had not asked her to the ball.

"No, I'm not going with anyone. I just managed to finish my essay early so I decided I might as well go to the ball." Rose explained.

Roxanne sighed inwardly. She was glad that Rose had decided to go even if she did not have a date, however she just hoped that Rose did not get her heart broken if she saw her Prince Charming dancing with another girl.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll have fun anyways honey." Roxanne said, and then she got to work so that when the mystery boy Rose had set her heart on saw her he would be kicking himself over the fact he hadn't asked her to the ball.

* * *

><p>As Roxanne had danced the night away with her boyfriend Christian (who also happened to be the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion) she had kept her eye out for Rose, who in her opinion had looked quite stunning in her midnight blue dress with her hair cascading in soft ringlets down her back. To Roxanne's disappointment though Rose had spent all night sitting at a table reading a book, (except for when she had briefly gotten up once in the evening to dance with Fred) and she had left the ball early at around nine o'clock.<p>

_So much for Rose's mystery boy._

* * *

><p>The next morning Rose came running into Roxanne's dorm, not sobbing this time, but still looking quite upset. Before Roxanne could ask her what was wrong Rose held out her hand with one of the earrings Roxanne had lent her last night and said "I'm so sorry Roxy, I lost one of the earrings you lent me last night. I looked everywhere for it this morning but I just couldn't find it."<p>

"Oh, is that all? Don't worry about it, I have plenty of earrings." Roxanne said relieved, because she had been expecting to hear that somebody had broken Rose's heart last night.

"I know, but I still feel terrible about losing it, especially after you helped me out so much last night."

"Well that's what cousins are for. Did you have a good time at the Yule Ball last night?"

"It was wonderful. Amazing. Magical. The best night of my life." Rose gushed.

Roxanne smiled. Maybe mystery boy hadn't broken Rose's heart after all, because Roxanne knew that nobody in their right mind would describe a night spent reading and dancing with her brother Fred as a being the best night of their life.

* * *

><p>"Hey Roxanne, isn't this one of your earrings?" Christian asked, holding out an earring to Roxanne.<p>

Roxanne examined the earring, "Yeah it's mine. I lent it to Rose a while ago for the Yule Ball. Where did you find it?"

"I found it in one of the bushes out in the courtyard." Christian said, handing it to her, "I wonder how it got there."

_A night spent dancing under the stars with your Prince Charming_ _in the courtyard_. To Roxanne that sounded a lot more like a description of the best night of someone's life.

* * *

><p><em>Roxanne had been surprised when she had found out Rose's Prince Charming was Scorpius Malfoy, however watching Rose and Scorpius dance together at their wedding made it easy for her to see how Scorpius had swept Rose off her feet at the Yule Ball.<em>


	3. Dominique Weasley

**A/N**: Another update. Yay! Feel free to leave a review.

**Dominique Weasley**: Rose's cousin, Middle child of Bill and Fleur

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

_Dominique knew that if she didn't help Rose out her poor cousin was going to end up as a lonely cat lady._

"Can I sit here?" Dominique asked, smiling at Ian Wood, and then she promptly sat down before he could answer because no bloke in their right mind ever said no to her when she batted her eyelashes at them and asked if she could sit beside them.

"To what do I owe this honour?" Ian asked, giving Dominique a charming smile.

Dominique smiled back at him. Ian really was quite cute, but Dominique had made it a policy to never date fellow members of the Gryffindor quidditch team because break-ups were not conducive to good team chemistry. This was something she had learned the hard way in third year when she had had a very nasty break up with Johnathan Lyle, a fellow Gryffindor chaser, a week before the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match. He had been so upset that during the game he had refused to pass the quaffle to Dominique and this had ended up costing them the match. After the match, the team captain Alanna had kicked Johnathan off the team, but she had also benched Dominique for the next match and had warned her "I don't care if you go around breaking boy's hearts, but I won't have you causing conflicts on my team."

After that Dominique had made sure to keep her love life and quidditch completely separate, as no boy (no matter how fit) was worth quidditch. Ian was a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and therefore off of Dominique's list of eligible blokes. A shame really though as Ian was very fit from quidditch, Dominque had seen his abs and…

_No! Bad Dom!_ This wasn't about her right now, this was about Dominique helping her socially inept cousin Rose.

"I need a favour."

"Anything for you Dom." Ian said with another charming smile.

"Great! Your younger brother is in fifth year right?"

"Dom," Ian said, the smile having dropped off of his face, "I'm not setting you up with my brother. I won't have you break his heart."

"Please, I'm not asking about him for me. As if I would date a fifth year." Dominique protested.

"You dated Marcus Zabini when you were in sixth year and he was in fourth year."

"Marcus was an exception, and besides this isn't about me anyways. I want to set your brother up with my cousin Rose. This is my last year at Hogwarts and so my last chance to set her up with somebody and prevent her from becoming the future crazy cat lady of my family."

"Dom, Rose is sixteen. She still has plenty of time to find a bloke."

"But she's in fifth year and hasn't even been on a single date yet! She's never even been kissed! And her and Sean would be so perfect together. They both play quidditch, and they both love reading and studying, and they both are huge Chudley Cannons fans."

"Dom…"

"Please!" Dominique pleaded, and gave Ian a pouty face, nobody could resist her pouty face.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Ian asked.

"I've managed to convince Rose to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. I just need you to get your brother to the Three Broomsticks at one o'clock and I will make sure that Rose and I conveniently run into you there, and then I'll pretend that you're my new boyfriend and that will give me an excuse for us to sit down with you. And then we just need to let young love take its course."

* * *

><p>Dominique's plan had gotten off to an excellent start.<p>

Dominique had arrived at the Three Broomsticks with her cousin Rose in tow, and Ian Wood had kept his end of the deal and managed to get his brother Sean out of the library and into the Three Broomsticks. Dominique had immediately dragged Rose over to Ian and Sean, introduced Ian as her new boyfriend, and then quickly sat down beside him, forcing Rose to take the seat next to Sean. Both Rose and Sean had been rather awkward together at first, but once Dominique mentioned that Sean loved to read they had immediately launched into a discussion of their favourite books. Dominique and Ian had been left to converse with each other, which had been perfectly fine with Dominique.

Yes, everything would have been going perfectly if not for the fact that Scorpius Malfoy had been intensely staring at Dominique from across the pub for the last thirty minutes. Dominique knew that she was hot, and she was used to having guys stare at her, but this was really getting quite annoying and it was becoming quite difficult for her to concentrate on what Ian was saying to her.

Finally after she felt Malfoy's eyes on her for what felt like the thousandth time, Dominique abruptly interrupted Ian mid-sentence, saying "Sorry, there's something I need to take care of really quickly." Before getting up and storming over to where Malfoy was sitting with a bunch of his mates, including her ex-boyfriend Marcus.

Marcus was the first to notice Dominique, and he flashed her a smile and said "Dom, looking lovely as always. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Marcus and Dominique had parted on very amicable terms and were still quite friendly with each other, Dominique however wasn't in a very amicable mood at the moment, "Your mate," Dominique said, pointing an accusing finger at Malfoy "Has been staring at me all afternoon."

"I have not!" Malfoy protested.

"Please, I could feel your eyes staring a hole into the side of my head. And I know that I'm a really attractive girl, and it's flattering and all, but I'm here with someone else so I would appreciate it if you could quit staring at me and leave us in peace."

"I wasn't staring at you! I was staring at—" Scorpius began and then abruptly cut himself off mid-sentence. Evidently he didn't want everyone to know who he was staring at—

_Oh_. Well that explained a lot. Like why his hair was always perfectly in place. And why he always dressed so well. And why Scorpius hadn't had a girlfriend since fourth year even though Dominique was forced to admit he was a pretty attractive bloke.

Well he definitely had good taste, Dominique had to give him that, and she would have thought it was cute except for the fact that Ian was _hers_.

"Now Malfoy, I know that Ian Wood is an attractive bloke but he's here with me, so back off." Dominique hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked, looking at Dom like she was crazy.

"YOU! You fancy Ian Wood."

"WHAT! I DON'T FANCY IAN WOOD YOU CRAZY WOMAN." Malfoy yelled, loudly enough to get the attention of everyone in the pub.

"GOOD! BECAUSE HE'S MINE!" Dominique yelled back.

Both Malfoy and Dominique noticed then that everyone in the pub was staring at them, and so Malfoy lowered his voice and hissed at Dominique "Why the hell would you think that I fancy Ian Wood?"

"Clearly you were staring at somebody at our table, and considering it apparently wasn't me the most logical conclusion would be that it was the person sitting next to me." Dominique said.

"Well clearly your logic isn't very good because I wasn't staring at him!"

"Then who were you staring at? Rose? Sean?"

All of Scorpius' mates looked at him with interest, waiting for his response.

Malfoy ran his hands through his hair and then threw them up in the air in exasperation, "Fine! Fine! I'll admit it. I was staring at you! I just didn't want to admit it because I was embarrassed about being caught."

"And…" said Dominique.

"And what?"

"And aren't you going to apologize to me for staring?"

"Allright, allright, I apologize to you for my rudeness." Malfoy said, and Dominique had the feeling he wasn't really sorry and was just trying to get rid of her, but she had already wasted enough time over here with this stupid prat.

"Hmmph. Fine, I accept you apology. But I better not catch you staring at me again." she said to Malfoy, before turning to Marcus and saying "You need to get rid of these losers and find some better friends."

* * *

><p>When Dominique returned to her table she was surprised when Rose immediately grabbed her hand and said that the two of them needed to go to the bathroom.<p>

Once they were inside the bathroom Rose asked Dominique "What happened between you and Malfoy?"

"That little git had been staring at me and when I went to confront him about it he tried to deny the fact that he had been staring and we got into an argument."

"Which led you to think he fancied Ian Wood?" Rose questioned.

"He tried to claim that he was staring at someone else, but wouldn't say who, so I thought given the fact he hasn't had a girlfriend since fourth year and that he is always so concerned about his appearance that maybe he was gay and had actually been staring at Ian and not me, but then it turned out that it actually had been me he was staring at. I don't know why he didn't just admit that he was staring at me in the first place and save himself the embarrassment. Enough about Malfoy though, I want to know what you think of Sean Wood. You two seemed to be getting along quite well."

"Dom, Sean is a really nice guy, but I'm just not interested in him in that way." Rose said before she turned and left, leaving a disappointed Dominique alone in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Dominique returned from the bathroom she found Ian sitting alone at the table.<p>

"Rose left after she came out from the bathroom and Sean went to go look in Flourish and Blotts." Ian explained.

"This sucks! My perfect plan was unsuccessful."

"Maybe, but it was quite amusing. I never thought I would see you get into a fight with Malfoy over me." Ian said, laughing.

"That was just a misunderstanding."

"And what about the part where you told Malfoy that I was yours?"

"I…that was just me defending my fake boyfriend." Dominique spluttered.

"Really? Because I wouldn't have minded if that was true."

"Ian, I-"

"Dom, I know you have your policy about not dating members of the Gryffindor quidditch team, but the season is over and we're graduating in three weeks, don't you think maybe you and I should give it a go?"

Dominique smiled, maybe this afternoon wasn't going to be completely unsuccessful after all.

* * *

><p><em>As Rose walked down the aisle, the only person Scorpius had eyes for was her. This was fitting, Dominique supposed, as Rose had been the one he had been staring at all along.<em>


	4. Angelina Weasley

**A/N:** This chapter goes with the one about George, so if you haven't read that one yet you should read it first.

**Angelina Weasley (née Johnson): **Rose's Aunt, Married to George**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

_Angelina knew that George knew something._

It had started with an offhanded remark made by Angelina after she and George had seen Fred and his younger (by two minutes) twin sister Roxanne off to their fourth year at Hogwarts. Angelina had commented to George "I bet it won't be a week before we receive our first owl home about him."

"A week? I'd give him three days." George had said with a mischievous smile, and then he had asked "Care to make a wager on that?"

"What are the stakes?"

"Ten galleons."

"Deal." Angelina had said, and then she and George had shook on it.

It was not even five hours later when they had received an owl informing them that Fred and his cousin James had somehow managed to charm the Sorting Hat so that before the sorting instead of singing a traditional introductory song it had launched into a stirring rendition of Katy Perry's _I Kissed a Girl_. George had howled with laughter when he heard about this, and even Angelina had found it difficult to keep up an angry tone when she wrote a letter to Fred reprimanding him.

Later that evening when they were getting ready for bed Angelina had confronted George and said accusingly "You knew!"

"I might have had an inkling about what they were planning, but it all was in good fun." George had said defending himself.

"No, I meant you knew when we made the bet! You cheated."

"Oh no," George had said wagging his finger at her "That wasn't cheating, it's not as if I fixed the outcome. That was just me making a judgment call based on prior knowledge that I happened to have and you did not. And isn't that the reason people make bets in the first place, because they think they have knowledge or a special insight into the matter that the other person does not?"

Angelina had scowled, because she had known that George was right. Due to her competitive nature though she hadn't been able to just leave it at that, and so she had asked "Double or nothing?"

George had quirked his eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"I bet that by the end of the year Fred will have had more detentions than you did in your fourth year."

"You have a deal." George had said, and they had shook hands again.

* * *

><p>After that it had become a game between them, to bet on the exploits of their many family members, and they were never short of subject matter.<p>

_How many boyfriends will Dominique have this year?_

_How long will the family let Percy talk at Christmas dinner before somebody tells him to shut up? _

_Which nice girl will Grandma Weasley try and set Charlie up with this year?_

So when five years later George asked Angelina "Who do you think is going to be the star of the Weasley Christmas dinner drama this year?"

Angelina immediately answered "James Potter."

The same age as Fred, James had been Fred's partner in crime for pranks at Hogwarts. However while Angelina knew her own son had played pranks and got into trouble mainly because of his desire to have fun (just like his father), for James pulling pranks and getting into trouble had been a way to rebel against his famous parents.

After graduation Fred had gone to work with his dad at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, where he could put his mischievious and fun-loving nature to good use. James on the other hand had continued with his rebellious phase after Hogwarts and was a common feature in all of the popular tabloids. James had been drafted by the Falmouth Falcons after Hogwarts and earned the position as the starting keeper in his first season. However the success of his first season had made him a bit too cocky and his lack of discipline and hard partying ways had caused him to lose his starting position halfway through this season, and therefore the likelihood of him having a tantrum at dinner was high. Yes, James was a very safe bet to make.

"Well I bet Rose Weasley." George said.

_Rose Weasley_. Angelina was immediately curious. Rose was practically the perfect child. Quiet and studious she only ever got into trouble at Hogwarts when she was defending first years or the downtrodden from the bullies and other injustices in the world.

Angelina looked over at her husband who had a small smile on his face. _He knew something_. Angelina was sure of it. What type of dirt could there be on the perfect daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley though?

"What do you know?" Angelina asked him.

"I have reason to believe that Rose might be bringing a boy home for Christmas." George informed her.

Little Rose Weasley bringing a boy home for Christmas? That hardly seemed likely to Angelina. "A boy?" Angelina asked sceptically.

"At the shop this summer Rose hinted that there was a boy she wanted her family to meet." George informed her.

Angelina considered this information. If Rose did bring a boy home for Christmas no doubt her father would have a fit, however Angelina thought even Rose bringing a boy home would not likely top the disaster that was known as James Potter.

"How about we wager a month of footrubs?" Angelina said.

* * *

><p>At Christmas Rose had shown up alone, while James, being James, had shown up slightly drunk and gotten into a shouting match with his parents about how '<em>They just didn't understand him and needed to let him live his own life<em>' during the middle of dinner (God Angelina was glad Fred was not as melodramatic as James) and then James had angrily stormed off, much to Angelina's delight and George's disappointment. Strangely enough though, later that evening when George was giving Angelina the foot rub she had won George had seemed more disappointed about the fact Rose had shown up alone than the fact that he had lost the bet.

It was not until the following year, after Lily Potter had discovered Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy snogging in a broom cupboard, that Rose Weasley finally brought a boy home for Christmas dinner.

* * *

><p><em>During the ceremony George had leaned over to Angelina and whispered in her ear "Five galleons says my brother objects."<em>

_Angelina had smiled at George and said "You're on."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know this chapter didn't have alot of Scorpius or Rose in it, but don't worry, the next one will have alot more. Also feel free to leave a review.

**Preview for next chapter (Marcus Zabini):** _Marcus knew that Scorpius smelt like roses (or one Rose in particular)._


	5. Marcus Zabini

**Marcus Zabini (OC): **Friend of Scorpius, Son of Blaise Zabini**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

_Marcus knew that Scorpius smelt like roses (or one Rose in particular)._

_The first time he smelt roses Marcus was in the library._

"Mate, why do you smell like roses?" Marcus asked his friend Scorpius who had just joined him in the library to work on their potions homework. When Scorpius had arrived in the library (ten minutes late) Marcus had immediately been bombarded by the smell of roses.

"Roses? What are you on about Zabini?"

"You smell like roses."

"I do not!" Scorpius exclaimed indignantly.

Marcus had resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this, and instead said "Yes, you do. Smell your sweater and see."

Scorpius eyed Marcus skeptically before he leaned down and subtly sniffed his sweater. The look on Scorpius' face afterward showed that his sniff had confirmed Marcus' allegations.

"So?"

"So what?" Scorpius asked, playing dumb.

"So, why do you smell like roses?" Marcus asked.

Scorpius did not answer immediately, but after a couple of seconds leaned in towards Marcus and whispered conspiratorially, "It's the house elves."

"The house elves?" Marcus asked skeptically.

"Yes, the house elves have a vendetta against me."

"The house elves have a vendetta against you." Marcus repeated. In his experience, he had found the best way to deal with people who you suspected were lying to you was to repeat back to them whatever they said to you and then let them dig their own hole.

"Yes, they hate Malfoys on account of our part in the war and the fact my family weren't exactly known to be kind to house elves. And some of the house elves who used to work for my grandparents work here at Hogwarts now."

"So the house elves hate you because you are a Malfoy?"

"Yes, remember that time in third year when my charms textbook went missing?"

"Yes."

"That was them. They're always taking my stuff or playing pranks on me. No doubt they thought it would be funny to embarrass me by making my laundry smell like roses."

While Scorpius' explanation was somewhat overdramatic (_Who used the word vendetta anyways?_) it actually sounded semi-plausible to Marcus. It was a well-known fact that the Malfoys had not treated their house elves well, in particular their poor treatment of Dobby (who was considered a hero by many house elves) had been immortalized in the history books about the second wizarding war. It was conceivable that some of the house elves at Hogwarts could be harbouring a grudge against the Malfoy family. However the only actual evidence Scorpius had presented to support his claim that the house elves had a grudge against him was his missing textbook. Marcus did in fact remember that incident, mainly because it had been him who had taken the textbook in order to get back at Scorpius for making some unflattering remarks about his style of dress.

Meaning that Scorpius was likely lying.

Marcus' suspicions were further reinforced by the fact that:

a) While that story had been semi-plausible it had been borderline conspiracy theory. Scorpius was naturally paranoid (all Slytherins were), but not that paranoid

b) Scorpius had been late meeting Marcus in the library, and unpunctuality was one of Scorpius' biggest pet peeves

c) Scorpius was currently running his hand through his hair, which was a sure sign that he was nervous

Based on all of this evidence the most likely conclusion was that Scorpius had met up with a girl. That would explain why he smelt like roses and why he had been late, though why Scorpius would want to keep the girl a secret puzzled Marcus.

Marcus could always call Scorpius out on the textbook, in an attempt to get Scorpius to spill who the girl had been. However that would mean Marcus would have to admit his own guilt in the textbook affair, and that hardly seemed like it would be in his best interest. Plus if he remained silent Marcus could blame any future missing objects or pranks on the house elves.

"You should talk to the Headmistress about that house elf problem mate." Marcus said to Scorpius.

_The second time he smelt roses Marcus was in potions class._

After the incident in the library Marcus had kept on the lookout for the scent of roses in the hopes of figuring out which girl at Hogwarts Scorpius had been secretly seeing.

It was not until the beginning of sixth year though, when he was in potions class and they were brewing amortentia, that he was assailed by the familiar scent of roses again.

"Your amortentia, it smells like roses." Marcus said to Scorpius.

Scorpius reddened and mumbled something about how it was probably because his mother's favourite flowers were roses.

Marcus had inwardly rolled his eyes (because of course everyone knew that your amortentia was supposed to smell like your _mother_) but said nothing.

_The third time he smelt roses Marcus was in the library again._

Professor Vector had paired Marcus up with Rose Weasley for an arithmancy project in seventh year, and Rose had proposed to him that they meet in the library that evening to work on the project.

When Rose sat down beside Marcus in the library he was immediately assailed by the familiar scent of roses.

"You smell like roses." Marcus said to her in surprise.

"Yes, everybody always gives me rose scented bath stuff on account of my name." Rose answered.

Unfortunately Marcus was unable to do anything useful with this newfound information as the next day Lily Potter announced to the rest of the school at breakfast that she had caught Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy snogging in a broom cupboard.

* * *

><p><em>A flustered Scorpius exclaimed in frustration "Where can it be!"as he frantically searched for his missing tie on his wedding day.<em>

"_Maybe the house elves took it." His best man said to him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Feel free to leave a review.

**Preview for next chapter (Molly Weasley II):** _Molly knew first_.


	6. Molly Weasley II

**Molly Weasley II: **Rose's cousin, Oldest child of Percy and Audrey**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

_Molly knew first_.

Molly had been the first to know. Not Lily, who thinks _she_ was the first to know because she was the one who caught them snogging in a broom cupboard, and then announced the fact to the rest of the school at breakfast. No, it was little unremarkable Molly Weasley, who tended to get lost among her myriad of more famous and smart and athletic and pretty cousins, who had known first. She had known months before Lily.

She had been on her way to find an empty classroom to relax in on one of the upper floors. These empty classrooms were her refuge, a chance to escape from the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts life and have some valued alone time. Growing up as a member of the Weasley clan one would have thought that Molly would have been used to living in a chaotic environment with lots of people and noise, however Molly's family were the least rambunctious members of the Weasley clan. At home it was quite and orderly. At Weasley family gatherings Molly tended to shy away from the festivities, and would usually stay hidden in a corner with a book all night.

As Molly had made her way to her favourite classroom on the sixth floor, she had heard a muffled sob coming from one of the classrooms. She would have likely walked on by (most people preferred not to be interrupted when they came up to an abandoned classroom to cry) had she not heard her cousin's voice.

"It's all my fault. I should have taken better care of her."

"Rose, it wasn't your fault. Cats love to explore and get into trouble. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen to Buttons." A male voice said.

_Oh no! _Molly thought sadly. Something must have happened to Rose's cat Buttons.

"She was just so young though."

"I know, but I'm sure right now she is up in cat heaven happily chasing around more appropriately sized birds to her heart's content."

Rose let out a little laugh "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"You must think I'm really stupid for getting so upset over a cat."

"I don't think it's stupid. In fact, the fact that you are so kind and compassionate towards all creatures is one of the reasons that I love you."

"You love me?" Molly heard Rose ask in disbelief.

"Yes, I do."

_Love? _Molly's eyes went wide with shock. She stealthily peered into the classroom to see who had just confessed their love to her cousin, and saw Rose sitting on the floor leaning against the chest of Scorpius Malfoy.

"I love you too." She heard Rose say.

If Molly had been a Gryffindor she probably would have burst into the room and confronted Rose and her evidently secret (though not so secret anymore) boyfriend Scorpius. If Molly had been a Slytherin she likely would have filed away the information she had just gained for use as future blackmail material. If Molly had been a Ravenclaw she would have spent all afternoon trying to figure out exactly how long Rose and Scorpius had been seeing each other.

Molly was a Hufflepuff however, loyal and true to the core. So instead she had quietly cast a charm to prevent anyone from disturbing the loving couple, and then continued on her way to the empty classroom.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Molly was a Hufflepuff through and through. So when she ducked into the gardens for a moment to escape the chaos of Rose's wedding reception, and then happened to stumble across her cousins James and Fred plotting to play a prank on the newlywed couple, Molly silently hexed the two of them before continuing on her merry way. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews for me. They always are encouraging :)

**Preview for next chapter (Lily Potter):** _Lily knew Scorpius was a Prince (he just wasn't hers)_


	7. Lily Potter

**Lily Potter: **Rose's cousin, Youngest child of Harry and Ginny**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

_Lily knew Scorpius was a Prince (he just wasn't hers)._

To Lily it seemed that no matter what she did everyone liked her cousin Rose better. Lily was smart, not as smart as Rose mind you, but she got good grades too. Lily was a Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team (she had made it on in her first year, while Rose had only made it on in her second). Lily was well-behaved and a Prefect for Gryffindor house. And Lily was pretty too, and much more sociable than Rose. Yet it was perfect little Rosie that her family always talked so glowingly about. _How brilliant she was. How kind she was. How clever she was._ Even Lily's own brother Albus preferred Rose over her.

Lily loved her cousin. She honestly did. And she thought that her cousin was an amazing person, yet Lily often wondered what exactly it was that Rose had that she didn't.

In her fifth year she learned it was Scorpius Malfoy.

This had been a bitter blow to Lily, as he had been her secret Prince Charming ever since her first year.

* * *

><p>It was Lily's first day of classes and she was beyond excited. Last night Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor (<em>of course<em>) and today was going to be the start of what Lily knew was going to be a brilliant career at Hogwarts. Lily couldn't wait for quidditch try-outs (she knew she probably wouldn't make it on the team in her first year, but she could try), and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the famous Hogwarts Feasts her brothers always talked about, and joining the duelling club; the possibilities were endless.

Lily was so caught up in imagining her future at Hogwarts that she completely forgot to pay attention to the present and ran right into a blonde girl standing with her friends.

Lily tumbled to the floor, her books flying all around her.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" The older girl spat at Lily, looking down at her like she was dirt.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled.

"Stupid first years." The girl muttered to her friends before walking off with them.

Lily could hear the people in the hall laughing at her and she felt her eyes begin to smart, but she resisted the urge to cry because she had grown up with two older brothers and Lily had learned to never give bullies the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

That didn't mean that it didn't hurt though, and that she didn't feel completely humiliated as she hurried to gather up her books from off the floor.

"Here, you dropped this." Lily looked up in shock at the person holding one of her books out to her. _Scorpius Malfoy_.

"Lily Potter, right?" Scorpius asked, and Lily just dumbly nodded her head.

"Scorpius Malfoy. You've probably heard that I'm a jerk, but I'm really not." Scorpius said, and then held out his hand for her to shake.

Lily took his hand hesitantly, because she had in fact heard from her family that he was a jerk, but once she felt his soft hand envelop hers, and saw the smile appear on his face, Lily knew that her family had been wrong.

* * *

><p>Ever since then Scorpius Malfoy had been Lily's little secret. Lily had secretly admired him from afar—<em>the way his hair fell across his forehead, the way he always seemed to have a smile on his face<em>. Lily knew that she didn't really love him. She didn't even know him. But the idea of him, well the idea of falling in love with your family's sworn enemy and risking all for love; that was the type of thing that romantics like Lily dreamed of. With his boyish good looks and charm Scorpius was perfect for the role of Lily's Prince in her daydreams.

That was why it was a very rude awakening for Lily when Dave Finnegan had opened that broom cupboard door to reveal Scorpius entangled with her cousin Rose.

"Lily!" Rose had squeaked in surprise.

Lily had just stared dumbly in shock.

"Uh, sorry about this. We'll look for one that isn't occupied." Dave had said before awkwardly closing the door.

Lily hadn't been in the mood for snogging anymore though, and she had informed Dave of this rather sharply before storming off to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>Lily had been upset and angry, but she really hadn't meant to rat Rose out the next morning—just Albus had been yelling at her over breakfast because he knew she hadn't been in bed last night and was threatening to owl their parents and it was unfair, so unfair, because Rose had been out of bed last night too and nobody was threatening to owl her parents, and Rose was the one who had gotten the prince and before Lily knew it those words were slipping out of her mouth and she heard herself say "Well Rose wasn't in bed last night either! She was in a broom cupboard snogging Scorpius Malfoy!"<p>

And as a stunned silence had fell on the great hall, Lily had seen the horrified look on Rose's face and had immediately wanted to take it back. But it was too late, and Lily had had to settle for tearfully apologizing to Rose later that afternoon. And Rose had forgiven her of course, and even said to her "In some ways it's a relief to have this off my chest. I love him so much—the way he runs his hand through his hair when he's nervous, the fact that he's in Slytherin but secretly afraid of snakes, the way he has to have his tea plain—I'll finally be able to share all of this with the other people who are important to me."

And Lily knew then that she had only loved the idea of Scorpius Malfoy, but Rose loved the person.

* * *

><p>"<em>Scorpius," Lily hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into an empty closet.<em>

"_Lily, what are you doing?"_

"_I know what you're afraid of Malfoy," Lily said, poking her finger at his chest, "And if you ever hurt my cousin I'll make you regret that you were ever born. You'll wake up one day and find yourself in a bed full of snakes. Poisonous ones." And then Lily poked him in the chest once more for good measure, and left him alone in the closet._

_And Scorpius, whom over the past few months had been threatened by almost all of the members of Rose's insanely large family, finally discovered which member of her family was the most terrifying._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yuck! I hate snakes! I used to have nightmares about them when I was little.

**Preview for Next Chapter (Louis Weasley)**: _Louis knew he never, ever, wanted to receive a Howler._


	8. Louis Weasley

**Louis Weasley: **Rose's cousin, Youngest child of Bill and Fleur**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

_Louis knew he never, ever, wanted to receive a Howler._

Louis was known as being a 'Good boy'. Sometimes people would branch out and call him a 'Nice boy' or a 'Smart boy', but Louis knew that they really all meant the same thing. Louis' cousin James said Louis was boring, but frankly Louis didn't care one bit what somebody like James thought. Louis was proud to be called a 'Good boy' if it meant that he was respectful to his parents and professors, he got good grades, he was always polite, and he was helpful and kind to his peers. Louis knew there was nothing wrong with being called a 'Good boy'.

Yes, Louis was a good boy, and that was why when a red envelope flew into the Great Hall at breakfast Louis knew the Howler was not for him.

Ironically though, the intended recipient of the Howler was his cousin Rose Weasley. Rose Weasley, whom if Louis was considered a 'Good boy', was considered a 'Good girl'. Rose Weasley, who was currently Head Girl at Hogwarts. Rose Weasley, whom yesterday it had been revealed was secretly seeing Scorpius Malfoy.

When the Howler landed in front of Rose she reached for it and opened the letter with shaking hands as the entire population of the Great Hall watched on in morbid fascination.

The sound of Uncle Ron's voice immediately filled the Great Hall.

"ROSE WEASLEY! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? CAUGHT IN A BROOM CUPBOARD SNOGGING WITH SCORPIUS MALFOY?

YOUR GRANDFATHER NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN HE HEARD THE NEWS! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN I HEARD THE NEWS!

THIS IS WORSE THAN THE TIME THAT JAMES WAS FOUND NAKED IN THE FOUNTAIN AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC AND ARRESTED FOR PUBLIC INDECENCY!

WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE PICKED A NICE BOY? OR A NICE GIRL? OR EVEN A NICE TROLL WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER THAN A MALFOY!"

"Rose, what we mean to say to you is that we are very disappointed in your behaviour. Caught in a broom cupboard with a boy! Now I know when you're young you begin to have certain urges, but you really need to think about your future and the example you're setting as head girl. Does your partner genuinely care about you? Have you discussed with each other about getting tested for STIs? Do you know the proper protection spells? Just because everyone else is having sex doesn't mean you have to—"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE HERMIONE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ANGRY ABOUT THIS, NOT OFFERING HER ADVICE."

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING OUR DAUGHTER TO BE WELL PREPARED RONALD!"

"PREPARED? PREPARED? SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE THINKING ABOUT BOYS UNTIL SHE'S FIFTY! ROSE WEASLEY I FORBID YOU FROM HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH BOYS! DO YOU HEAR ME? THE ONLY BOYS YOU ARE ALLOWED TO TALK TO ARE YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR COUSINS. "

"Ronald you're being unreasonable."

"UNREASONABLE? UNREASONABLE? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS UNREASONABLE, THE FACT THAT THIS SCHOOL HAS SO MANY BLOODY BROOM CUPBOARDS TO BEGIN WITH! AND HAVE YOU EVER ACTUALLY SEEN A BROOM IN ANY OF THEM? NO! I TELL YOU THE ONLY PURPOSE THEY SERVE IS TO ACT AS HOTBEDS FOR DELINQUENT STUDENTS WHO WANT TO GET ALL HANDSY WITH MY DAUGHTER! HEADMISTRESS MCGONGALL I DEMAND THAT YOU REMOVE ALL THE BROOM CUPBOARDS FROM THIS SCHOOL—"

"_Silencio_."

"I apologize Minerva for my husband's outburst. We of course think you are doing a wonderful job running this school, and Rose we will be talking about this when you come home young lady, and I expect that there will be no more incidents in broom cupboards in the future."

The Howler having finished its message burst into flames, and a couple of seconds later the Great Hall was once again filled with the chatter of hundreds of students.

_Note to self_, Louis thought, _Never ever do anything that would merit receiving a Howler_.

* * *

><p><em>Everybody had been quite surprised that Ronald Weasley had not made a big scene during Rose's wedding ceremony. Only Louis had seen his Aunt Hermione cast the silencio charm on Uncle Ron beforehand.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this one didn't actually have a lot of Louis in it, but the next chapter will have more of him. Feel free to leave a review :)

**Preview for Next Chapter (Hugo Weasley)**:_Hugo knew he should leave the job of threatening people up to the other more intimidating members of his family._


	9. Hugo Weasley

**A/N: **I was glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter so much. Thanks to everyone who left a review. Sorry it has taken so long to update but a bunch of things came up.

**Hugo Weasley**: Rose's younger brother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

_Hugo knew he should leave the job of threatening people up to the other more intimidating members of his family._

"Louis! I need your help!" Hugo exclaimed, as he rushed into the place he always went to when he had a problem: the library.

"Help with what?" Louis asked, looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Warning Malfoy off my sister!"

"Don't you think Albus would be better suited for that?"

"Albus is still mad at Rose."

"What about Lily?"

"Lily! It can't be Lily, she's a girl." Hugo protested.

"So?"

"So? So it has to be an intimidating guy who gives the warning! "

"But you're not intimidating." Louis pointed out.

"That's only because I've never had to be intimidating before. Anyways, my mom always says the key to success for any occasion is preparation and practice, so I just need to prepare what I want to say to Malfoy and then I'll be all set."

"Hmmm. Well I suppose we could always draft some speaking points." Louis said.

**_45 Minutes Later_**

"Excellent! Now we're all set to go and confront Malfoy."

"_We_?" asked Louis.

"Yes _we_. I need you for back-up Louis."

"I think I'll pass."

"Pass? You can't just pass! This is my sister's honour at stake."

"Your sister. Therefore it's your responsibility."

"I cannot believe you! I never thought I'd say this to you Louis, but you're a coward."

"That's okay. I don't mind."

"You don't mind! How can you not mind?" Hugo asked indignantly.

"I'm a Ravenclaw. I appreciate the value of self-preservation."

"I'm a Ravenclaw too!"

"Yeah, but you're also a wannabe Gryffindor. As Ravenclaws our talents lie in solving puzzles and accumulating knowledge, not confronting people. You should accept the house you've been sorted into Hugh."

"Just because I'm a Ravenclaw doesn't mean I'm a nerdy wimp."

"No one said you were. It's just good sense though to not go and pick a fight with a guy who is four years older than you and twice your size."

"Hmmmph. Well fine. Next time you need help with something like this I'm going to say NO!"

"That's okay. I wouldn't ask for your help for something like this. I would ask Teddy or James or Fred…"

Hugo left as Louis began to list off all the people whose help he would prefer over his. _Stupid tosser. He would show him._

* * *

><p>"Hey Malfoy! I want to talk to you!" Hugo said in his most authoritative voice.<p>

Malfoy and his mates all turned to look at Hugo from where they had been standing and talking in the hallway.

"Sure. You guys go on ahead, I'll meet up with you later." Malfoy said to his friends, giving them a wave before walking over to Hugo.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Malfoy asked.

"Well you may not know who I am but—"

"I know who you are." Malfoy said, interrupting Hugo "You're Rose's brother Hugo. She talks about you all the time."

"Really what does she say about—I mean good, it's good that you know who I am."

"Yeah, I was actually hoping that I would get a chance to introduce myself to you sometime. Scorpius Malfoy." Malfoy said, holding out his hand for Hugo to shake.

Hugo put out his hand to shake Malfoy's, but then at the last moment pulled it back when he remembered that he was supposed to be threatening him. _Malfoy was the enemy, not his friend._

"We're not friends Malfoy." Hugo said, pointing his finger at Malfoy.

"I never said we were?" Malfoy said, giving Hugo a confused look, "It would be nice though if we could be friends considering I'm dating your sister." He added in.

"Now listen here Malfoy—wait, you want to be friends with me? That's not what you're supposed to say."

"What was I supposed to say?" Malfoy asked.

"You're supposed to insult me or say something nasty about how you hate all Weasleys." Hugo said accusingly.

"Uh, sorry? You know I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot and maybe we should just start over again—"

"Start over again? Yes that's a great idea! Alright, now listen here Malfoy I'm here to warn you off my sister. I don't approve of your relationship with her and personally I think you're a smarmy git and…and…umm, can you wait just hold on a second?" Hugo said halting in order to desperately scrounge around in his bag for the copy of the script he and Louis had drafted.

So far things were not going exactly as Hugo had planned. It was a lot more difficult to threaten someone in real life then it was to practice doing it in front of your mirror. Malfoy telling Hugo he wanted to be friends had not been included in any of the scenarios he and Louis had considered, and had completely thrown Hugo off track. Plus know that he had actually met Malfoy Hugo wasn't actually sure that Malfoy was a smarmy git._ Focus_ Hugo thought to himself. This was a Malfoy he was dealing with. They were sneaky and deceptive, and probably masters at pretending to be really nice guys.

"Aha!" Hugo exclaimed in triumph as he finally found the piece of paper he had been looking for in his bag.

"Alright, now listen here Malfoy," Hugo began to read off the paper "I'm here to warn you off my sister. I don't approve of your relationship with her and personally I think you're a smarmy git and nowhere near good enough for her. And—"

"Can I interrupt you for a moment?" Malfoy, said holding up his hand.

Hugo nodded his head.

"This whole 'thing'," Scorpius said, waving his hands around, "It's because you want to threaten me and make sure I never do anything to hurt your sister right?"

Hugo nodded again.

"Let me be honest with you Hugo, this setup just isn't very intimidating." Scorpius said.

"But Louis and I we did research on how to intimidate you and even wrote a script." Hugo said in disappointment.

"Yes, well I think that might be part of the problem. I don't think this is really the type of thing you can learn how to do from books."

"I know that the start wasn't very good," Hugo said desperately "But I really think we have some better stuff later on."

Hugo shoved the script into Malfoy's hands so he could see the rest of it.

Malfoy looked over the paper quickly and then sighed.

"No, this still isn't very good. I mean like here," Malfoy said pointing towards the end of the script "Saying that you're going to hex someone off the planet it's kind of melodramatic and just isn't very scary."

"Oh," Hugo said in disappointment.

"Can I give you some advice Hugo? This whole thing just started off on the wrong foot. I mean you started off asking me if I knew who you were. If you want to intimidate somebody you don't ask if they know who you are, you tell them who you are. And then reading off a paper, that just isn't very intimidating."

"I only did that because I forgot what I was going to say!" Hugo protested.

"And then you need to work on your threats." Malfoy continued, "Instead of saying that you're going to hex me off the planet, you should say something like you're going to push me into an oven and have my house elf serve me for dinner to my parents."

Hugo considered what Malfoy said. "Hmmm. So you're saying that in order to intimidate you I need to introduce myself to you with confidence, fully memorize what I want to say, and work on the imagery for my threats."

"Well that would make things a bit better but I still don't think that—"

"Do you mind if I go and practice what you said and then come back and threaten you after dinner?" Hugo asked hopefully.

"Uhh, sure, but I think that you're misunderstanding what I'm trying—"

"Great!" Hugo exclaimed in excitement, and then ran off, eager to go to his room and put the advice Malfoy had given him to use. Malfoy's advice was way better than any of the advice Louis had given him. _Ha! He'd stick that to Louis when they met for Gobstones Club tonight._

_Gobstones Club!_

"MALFOY!" Hugo yelled as he turned around and began to run back towards Malfoy.

"I have Gobstones Club after dinner so can I meet you at seven o'clock instead?"

"Sure. Whatever you want." Malfoy said.

"Thanks, and I just wanted to say this advice you've given me is going to be a great help. I'll see you at seven then!"

* * *

><p><em>Before the wedding Hugo's dad had taken Scorpius aside in order to tell him exactly what would happen if he ever did anything to hurt Rose. So had Uncle Harry. And James. And Fred. And Albus. And Uncle Bill. And Uncle George.<em> _And Grandpa Weasley._ _And Aunt Ginny. And Lily. Heck, even his cousin Molly, who never had a bad thing to say about anyone, had probably taken Scorpius aside to tell him exactly what would happen if he messed this up and hurt their dear Rosie.  
><em>

_Just for good measure though, Hugo pulled Scorpius aside and said "If you mess this up I'm going to push you into an oven and have your house elf serve you for dinner to your parents."_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for next chapter (Albus Potter): <strong>_Albus knew that apparently he didn't know anything._


	10. Albus Potter

**A/N: **A reader commented that it's a bit confusing with so many different characters in this story to tell exactly who each character is and how they are related to Scorpius or Rose (especially the more obscure members of the Weasley family), and so I though at the start of each chapter I would just add a little description of who the character is to help clear this up.**  
><strong>

****Albus Potter: ****Rose's cousin, Middle child of Harry and Ginny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter_  
><em>

_Albus knew that apparently he didn't know anything._

When Albus Potter heard that Rose Weasley was dating Scorpius Malfoy, he wasn't upset because Scorpius was a Malfoy. Albus was upset because Rose had lied to him.

Growing up Albus and Rose had done everything together. They had been born a mere eight days apart from each other and had been like two peas in a pod since birth. They had learned how to ride brooms together in the Potter's backyard. They had spent endless hours in their secret treehouse together. They had been partners in crime when it came to pranks to get back at James (James had been a prat even back then).

Even as they had grown older Albus liked to think that they had remained just as close. In Hogwarts they had both been sorted into Gryffindor. Together they had joined the quidditch team in second year, braved the shrieking shack during their first Hogsmeade visit, and spent endless hours exploring the castle after hours.

Albus had thought that out of all the people in the world he had known Rose best.

He had been wrong.

After the big revelation of Rose's and Scorpius' secret relationship all of Rose's lies to him had become glaringly obvious.

_All of those times Rose had claimed to be "studying late" in the library had been spent with Scorpius._

_That necklace Rose always wore had been a gift from Scorpius, not their Uncle Charlie who lived in Romania._

_Those letters Rose always waited so eagerly for in the summer were not from a pen pal in Bulgaria._

__The mark on Rose's neck two weeks ago probably hadn't been a rash like Rose had claimed.__

At first Albus had been too angry to speak to Rose, and so he had studiously avoided her for the next two days because he knew otherwise he might say something to her that he would regret. This time had given him a chance to cool down, and eventually he had decided to seek Rose out and give her a chance to explain why she had felt the need to lie to him. The fact that she had felt she couldn't trust him with her secret was what had really hurt him.

So the next morning Albus had pulled Rose aside with the intention of reconciling with her, and this would have been what would have happened, if it hadn't have been for the fact that when he confronted Rose he found out that the place where Rose and Scorpius had been meeting to carry out their secret affair had been the Room of Requirement.

Out of all of the things Rose could have done this was the worst. The Room of Requirement had been _their _room. Albus and Rose had discovered the Room of Requirement together in their second year using the Marauder's Map and Albus' invisibility cloak.

For them finding the room had given them their taste of adventure. With Voldemort and his Death Eaters gone Hogwarts had become a very peaceful place, and while Albus was grateful that he never had to fight in a war, or face a basilisk, or live on the run; he had always wished for just a little bit of adventure. The Room of Requirement gave him and Rose that taste of adventure. At Hogwarts the Room of Requirement had taken the place of their old treehouse, only it had been a thousand times better. The Room could become whatever the entrant required. And so the Room had become a great big forest for him and Rose to hike in, a ring for them to duel and practice spells in, and a refuge for them to spend time away from the rest of their family. The Room had given them the sense of adventure and magic that had been lacking even in a magical place like Hogwarts. And part of the magic of the Room was the fact that nobody else knew about it. The Room was supposed to have been his' and Rose's secret place. His' and Rose's.

It wasn't supposed to be Rose's and Scorpius' secret love shack.

"You took Scorpius to the Room?" Albus exploded at Rose.

"I'm sorry. I never planned on telling him about the room, but I had no choice. We needed somewhere where we could meet in secret."

"You know there's been plenty of times I've wanted a secret place to meet with my girlfriends but I've always managed to find somewhere else to snog." Albus said snarkily.

"This is totally different Albus."

"No it isn't. That was supposed to be our secret. Something that only we knew about. Not James. Or Lily. Or Fred. Or Hugo. Or anyone else. Just us. And you took a Malfoy there? That's sacrilege. You might as well have taken a Death Eater to a Harry Potter convention."

Rose's eyes went wide at these words and the next thing Albus knew Rose's hand had reared up and slapped him across the face.

"I can't believe you!" Rose exclaimed, before turning and running off in tears.

Albus was left in shock because he was pretty sure that he was the one who was supposed to be angry and indignant, not Rose. After all he wasn't the one who had lied to his best friend and showed their secret place to a Malfoy.

That evening as Albus lay in bed replaying the scene of his confrontation with Rose over and over again, he finally realized why she had been so angry _"You might as well have taken a Death Eater to a Harry Potter convention."_

Scorpius was a Malfoy. His father had been a Death Eater._ Oh crap. Albus had really screwed this one up._

* * *

><p>Now it was Rose's turn to studiously avoid Albus. Albus found that she was even better at avoiding him than he had been at avoiding her. Albus had tried cornering her between classes, sitting next to her in class, sending her notes, sending Lily to talk to her, but all to no avail.<p>

In between classes Rose would run off if he tried to approach her. During classes Rose avoided sitting with him, instead preferring to sit with Scorpius. Rose threw away all the notes that he sent her. Lily was told to "Mind her own bloody business."

Eventually Albus became desperate, and desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

><p>"You have my copy of <em>Hogwarts: A History<em>?" Rose asked.

Albus nodded, producing the book from his bag.

"Give it back." Rose demanded.

"Not until you hear me out."

Rose narrowed her eyes, but nodded her head.

"First off, I want to say that I don't hate Scorpius Malfoy and I don't think that he is a Death Eater, or believes any of that nonsense. When I said that comment about taking a Death Eater to a Harry Potter convention, I said that because I wanted to express how upset I was that you had taken someone else to our Room. Evidently I need to work on my metaphors though." Albus said, giving Rose a sheepish smile.

Rose looked at him sceptically and then said "If you don't hate Scorpius then why were you so upset when you found out I was dating him?"

"Because you lied to me Rose. You're supposed to be my best friend and best friends don't lie to each other." Albus answered.

Rose looked down in shame and said "It wasn't because I didn't trust you. It was because I was afraid that you would talk me out of it."

Albus looked at Rose in confusion.

"When I first started my relationship with Scorpius I was plagued with doubts because I'm used to being logical and responsible and sensible, and my relationship with Scorpius was none of those things. Nothing about my relationship with Scorpius makes sense. We're from different houses. Our families hate each other. Our personalities are totally different. And half of me knew these things and thought it was never going to work. But the other half told me not to care because what I had with Scorpius was so wonderful. So I went with my heart and ignored all of my doubts, but I knew that if somebody made an appeal to my sensible side I would start to question my decision, and that's why I never told you."

"Do you still have doubts now?" Albus asked.

"I'm in too deep now." Rose answered.

* * *

><p>"<em>You look wonderful Rosie." Albus said, after he had slipped into the room where Rose was just finishing getting ready for the wedding.<em>

"_Albus!" Rose squeaked in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be with the other groomsmen? What are you doing in here?"_

"_I just wanted to make sure that you're doing okay. Don't worry I didn't come here to try and talk you out of the wedding." Albus said, joking._

"_You wouldn't be able to even if you tried." Rose replied, grinning at Albus._

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Next Chapter (William Nott)<strong>: _William knew Scorpius' secret  
><em>


	11. William Nott

**A/N**: Sorry for the extremely long wait. The Student Society at the university I attend is trying to evict a group that I am a part of from our space on campus so most of my energy for the upcoming weeks is going to be devoted to fighting that. Hopefully I will still be able to get some updates in. Also somebody suggested that I provide some clarification about the timeline for the chapters of this story, and so I plan on adding in some dates to the chapters sometime this week.

**William Nott (OC)**: Friend of Scorpius, Son of Theodore Nott

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter_  
><em>

_William knew Scorpius' secret._

William Nott knew Scorpius' secret. Not the secret that Scorpius had been dating Rose Weasley behind everyone's backs, much to his chagrin William hadn't known about this fact until Lily Potter had announced it to the whole school. No, William Nott knew Scorpius' other secret. William knew that Scorpius had almost been sorted into Ravenclaw with him. And so while William hadn't known that Scorpius had been secretly dating Rose Weasley, he hadn't been particularly surprised when he had found out. Because Scorpius was a lot more like Rose Weasley than everyone thought he was.

You see William Nott had grown up with Scorpius Malfoy and Marcus Zabini. Their parents had been friends in school and their work had brought them in constant contact with each other, and as a result they had expected their three boys to be best friends.

And they had been. Or at least William and Marcus had both been best friends with Scorpius.

William and Marcus however had not been best friends with each other.

William was five the first time he had met Scorpius and Marcus. Or at least the first time he remembered meeting them. His family had just returned to England after three years of living in Romania and his parents had taken him to Malfoy Manor to get reacquainted with Scorpius and Marcus, whom according to his Mother he had been best friends with then they were in nappies.

William had brought over to the Manor his favourite dragon toys to play with. Scorpius had been very impressed by the toys and had immediately abandoned the game of snap he was playing with Marcus in favour of the dragons. William had been telling Scorpius all about the Chinese Fireball, when out of nowhere Marcus' foot had come and crushed the toy. Later William would realize that Marcus had done this out of jealousy, however at the time all that William had seen was a bully who had just destroyed his favourite toy.

William had stood up and shoved Marcus in retaliation, and the next thing he had known he and Marcus had been trading shoves and then punches, while Scorpius had tried in vain to break up their fight. Eventually their parents had come to break up the fight and both of the boys had been harshly punished. William had been grounded for two weeks and had been made to help the house elves with the cleaning every day.

The next time they had met William and Marcus had not been friends, however they both now knew better than to take their frustrations out on each other with their fists. The two boys had entered into an uneasy truce and tolerated each other. William had to admit that they had had their moments of fun, but most of the time William and Marcus would be bickering, with Scorpius trying to play peacemaker between them.

Eventually during one of their arguments Marcus had declared "Well Scorpius likes me better!" and after that utterance Scorpius had been pulled headlong into their fight. Their fight became a contest of _Who does Scorpius like better? _

William would suggest they read comics and Marcus would suggest they sneak into Scorpius' father's study, and Scorpius would be made to decide. Or Marcus and William would get into an argument over something and both would appeal to Scorpius that they were right.

Scorpius never had to outright choose between the two of them though, until they came to Hogwarts. Before they got there Marcus proudly declared that he would be sorted into Slytherin. This was the house his father had been sorted into, and being a cunning and ambitious person Marcus would fit right in with the snakes. William on the other hand knew he would be sorted into Ravenclaw. His father had been a Slytherin, yes, but his mother was a Ravenclaw. Both of his parents were highly intelligent and William had inherited a love of learning from both of them.

Yes, Marcus would surely end up in Slytherin, and William would end up in Ravenclaw, but the question had been, where would Scorpius land?

William had hoped that Scorpius might land in Ravenclaw with him. Both of Scorpius' parents had been Slytherins, and nobody could remember a Malfoy that hadn't been sorted into Slytherin, but William thought perhaps Scorpius would be the one to break this tradition. Both boys had inquisitive minds and Scorpius loved learning as much as William did. When it was just the two of them Scorpius and William spent most of their time engaged in learning. They would spend hours in the library reading about animals or history or biographies of famous witched and wizards. Scorpius was also secretly fascinated by muggles. William found them interesting too, but for Scorpius they held a special appeal for some reason. Their parents did not know, but when they were alone the boys would secretly read muggle books, listen to muggle music (Scorpius was mad about the Beatles), and watch muggle television.

Yes, Scorpius certainly would not fit the bill of your typical Slytherin. William however still hadn't been sure that Scorpius would be sorted into Ravenclaw. After all, no matter how much they had in common, Marcus was still Scorpius' oldest friend. And Marcus had a very strong personality and could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. And unlike his own relationship with Marcus, where they merely tolerated each other due to their parents, Marcus and Scorpius actually had a genuine friendship. On top of this William knew that Scorpius' parents wanted to him to be in Slytherin, and William knew that Scorpius hated to disappoint his parents. Scorpius also did exhibit some Slytherin personality traits; he could be sneaky and mischievous at times (that time he had had to choose between reading comics and sneaking in his father's study he had opted to sneak into the study) and Scorpius was also rather ambitious when it came to matters like quidditch and honouring his family name.

In the Great Hall the Sorting Hat had sat on Scorpius' head for several minutes deliberating, taking all these factors into account. William had waited tensely, as he had known that where Scorpius was sorted would also determine who Scorpius' best friend really was. When the Sorting Hat had finally called out "Slytherin" from atop Scorpius' head, William knew he had lost.

Now, seven years later, William reflected to himself that this had probably been for the best. When Scorpius had come to Hogwarts in his first year there was a lot of people who had hated him. There was a lot of people who had assumed that he was just like his father. There was a lot of people who had expected him to be a prejudiced git. There was a lot of people who had grown up hearing stories about the Malfoy family's part in the war. There was a lot of people who had thought a first year was an easy target for revenge for things that had happened in the past.

William might have been sorted into Ravenclaw, but he was no cowardly bookworm. He knew his way about a duel. He wasn't afraid of standing up for what he thought was right. He was loyal to his friends. William would have been a great best friend for Scorpius.

But he was no Marcus Zabini.

Marcus had a ruthlessness about him that William did not. This ruthlessness which had made William despise Marcus upon their first meeting, also made William see why Marcus was such a great friend for Scorpius.

Scorpius was a Slytherin, but he generally followed the rules of fair-play. He wouldn't hex somebody when their back was turned. He wouldn't lie to get other people into trouble. Marcus on the other hand wasn't opposed to using underhanded tactics when the need arose. And for somebody with the last name Malfoy this was exactly the type of friend they needed. William remembered very vividly an incident that had occurred towards the end of their first year, that had shown everyone you didn't want to mess with Scorpius Malfoy, because that meant by extension you would be messing with Marcus Zabini.

There had been a lot of students who had given Scorpius grief during his first year, but there had been one group of seventh years who had made it their particular mission to hassle Scorpius every time they saw him. They had always made sure to do this when he was alone and there were no professors around. Scorpius would try and fight back, but of course being a first year against a group of seventh years this never ended very well. Scorpius had never reported any of the incidents due to some twisted sense of honour, and because he hadn't wanted to become a tattletale. Eventually Marcus had grown sick of seeing Scorpius return to the common room bloodied or with boils on his face and so he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Marcus had lured the group of older students into a deserted corridor near the potions classroom with some floating cupcakes. After the students had eaten the cupcakes and left, Marcus had stepped out from where he had been hiding. Marcus had then proceeded to bloody his own face. When the Potions Professor had stepped out of his office he had found a pitiful looking Marcus who had claimed that a group of seventh years had beat him up. A number of witnesses had confirmed that indeed they had seen a group of seventh years leaving the potions corridor several minutes ago. Marcus had then identified his "attackers" and the group of seventh years had been given detention for a month for their "despicable and cowardly actions". And they were unable to do anything to Marcus or Scorpius in revenge after because McGonagall had threatened them with expulsion if they stepped even the slightest bit out of line, and afterwards all the professors had watched them like hawks.

William would have been a great best friend for Scorpius, but not like Marcus Zabini. So William was content with the fact he was not Scorpius' best friend, and despite the fact they were in different houses the two boys had still managed to stay fairly close over the years.

For example both boys took Muggle Studies at Hogwarts and Scorpius sat by William in class. And it was in their Muggle Studies class that William had leaned over and whispered to Scorpius "Why her?"

Scorpius' face had reddened before he had answered "Because I can be myself around her."

* * *

><p>"<em>Something in the way she knows<br>And all I have to do is think of her  
>Something in the things she shows me<br>I don't want to leave her now  
>You know I believe and how"<em>

_As William listened to the lyrics of a song that no doubt Scorpius had been the one to choose for the wedding playlist, William didn't think there could be a better song to explain how Scorpius felt about Rose._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For some reason I can totally picture Scorpius being a Beatles fan. In case you are wondering the lyrics are from the Beatles song _Something_.

**Preview for Next Chapter** **(James Potter II):**_ James knew thank God for Rose and Scorpius.  
><em>


	12. James Potter

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter doesn't have much Rose/Scorpius in it, next chapter will feature a lot of Scorpius, I promise! Also I will eventually put dates/a timeline in the chapters, I just need to figure out the best way to do this.**  
><strong>

**James Potter: **Rose's cousin, Eldest son of Harry and Ginny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter_  
><em>

_James knew thank God for Rose and Scorpius._

"This is the second time James! The second bloody time I have had to bail you out from prison this year!"

James groaned. His father's shouting wasn't doing anything for the raging hangover he had.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I was just out having a good time with the lads. At least this time I wasn't naked." James said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're always just out having a good time with the lads." His father said sternly. Evidently his attempt to lighten the mood had failed.

"Dad, I know I made a mistake but I promise that it will never happen again."

"You always promise that it will never happen again, but it always does. Both your mother and I am fed up with your antics. And do you know how embarrassing it is for me to have to go to the Ministry, the place where I work, and bail out my own son from jail?"

"I'm sorry Dad." James said quietly. His mom was quite frightening when she was angry, but his dad had this ability to make a person feel incredibly guilty.

"You're lucky that your mother is at work right now, because when she gets home I know she is going to be a whole lot angrier than I am right now. I have half a mind to call her right now and—"

"HARRY! I need a drink!"

James looked up in relief at his savior, his Uncle Ron, who looked like he _really_ did need a drink.

"Ron, now isn't really a good time. I'm dealing with James right now and—"

"Did you just find out that your child was dating Scorpius Malfoy?" Ron interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

"No Ron, James isn't…You aren't dating Scorpius Malfoy are you?" His Dad turned around and quickly asked him.

"No Dad, I'm not dating a Malfoy." James confirmed. His Dad was such a noob sometimes.

"Oh, right. Of course you're not."

"Alright, well seeing as James isn't dating Scorpius Malfoy then my problem is clearly more important than yours."

"Ron, what exactly is your problem?" Harry asked.

"Rose. She's dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"What?" James asked in surprise. He definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

"Yes, my own flesh and blood. I can't believe she would betray her own family like that. She's obviously been seduced by that no good _demon-spawn _of Malfoy's_-Oh_, I should have included that in the Howler I sent her!"

"Ron, I doubt that Rose has been—"

"You're totally right." James said interrupting his father—he had just found a way out of his current predicament. "That Scorpius Malfoy is a complete git. I don't know what Rose could be thinking, doing something like that."

"Finally somebody who understands!" Uncle Ron exclaimed in appreciation "Hermione keeps on telling me that we have to be _reasonable_."

"Reasonable? How can you be reasonable in a situation like this? You know what Uncle Ron? Clearly your need is more dire than mine so if you want to take my Dad to the Leakey Cauldron to talk about this over some drinks, be my guest." James said.

"James you—" His father began, but was interrupted by Uncle Ron.

"You're a saint James. A bloody saint." Uncle Ron said, before grabbing onto Harry's arm and apparating away to the Leakey Cauldron.

That afternoon James was called to the Leakey Cauldron by the barkeep in order to pick up his Dad and Uncle Ron, who happened to be quite intoxicated and had begun threatening anybody with pale blonde hair who came into the pub.

After performing the sobering charm on his father, James smiled at him and said "I won't tell Mum about this little incident if you don't tell her about mine."

* * *

><p>That incident had taught James a very important lesson: Rose's and Scorpius' relationship, it was gold for him. Because no matter what he did nothing could compare to dating a Malfoy; he would have a free pass for weeks, maybe even months as long as the family stayed fixated on Rose and Scorpius.<p>

Which was why several days later James sent off a letter to Rose.

_Hey Rose,_

_So I, like everybody else I am sure, was shocked to find out last week that you are dating one Scorpius Malfoy. I really can't say that I saw this one coming. I know the reaction of the family so far probably hasn't been very encouraging, what with the Howler your parents sent you and all, and your Dad was pretty mad when he found out, but you know sometimes you just have to say SCREW IT! and do what you want. Are you planning on inviting Malfoy over for Christmas? If you really want your relationship to be seen as legit then that's what you need to do you know. Go big, or go home. That's my motto._

_-James_

Weasley Christmas dinners were the bane of Jame's existence, with 20+ Weasley all sitting around the table expressing their disapproval about his lifestyle. If he could get Rose and Scorpius there to take some heat off of him by attending, that would be like a gift from God. Heck, he might even be able to get away with not even attending at all then…though that would mean missing out on all the drama that no doubt was going to ensue.

* * *

><p>"Did you get another disapproving letter from our family?" Albus asked Rose, seeing the strange look on her face.<p>

"No, it's from James." Rose said looking up at Albus, "And it's oddly supportive. He thinks I should invite Scorpius over for Christmas dinner."

"He's probably just hoping for some drama at Christmas." Albus said, "You know how he likes to stir the pot."

"He made a good point in his letter though. If I want to show people that I am serious about Scorpius, inviting him over for Christmas dinner is best way to do that."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Rosie!"<em>

_Rose gritted her teeth, but turned and smiled at James despite the fact he had just called her Rosie and was obviously drunk— this was her wedding day and she wasn't going to let her insensitive sod of a cousin ruin her mood._

"_I just want to thank you and Scorpius," James slurred, gesturing in Scorpius' direction and nearly hitting him in the face in the process, "Because now that you're a officially a Malfoy I've got a free ticket for the rest of my life. God bless you. God bless you all."_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Next Chapter (Rubeus Hagrid): <strong>_Hagrid knew the drool stains on Malfoy`s leg were good enough for him.__  
><em>


	13. Rubeus Hagrid

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Too many story ideas, not enough time!**  
><strong>

**Rubeus Hagrid: **Friend of the Potter/Weasley families, Hogwarts groundskeeper**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter_  
><em>

_Hagrid knew the drool stains on Malfoy's leg were good enough for him._

Despite the fact he had retired from teaching, Hagrid still made his home on the grounds of Hogwarts. Teaching had been fun for him, a chance to share his love of all creatures big and small with students, but really it just hadn't been what Hagrid had been meant to do. So when the exceptional young student teacher he had been mentoring, Evelyn Green, had finished her training six years ago, he had retired so that she could take his place. He had recognized that she had that spark, that love of teaching, that he just did not have.

Hagrid had stayed on as groundskeeper though, and had continued to mentor and teach the students of Hogwarts over the years, just not in a formal setting. Hagrid always had a soft spot for the Weasley and Potter kids, fondly remembering their parents' years at Hogwarts, and so he had made a special effort to keep an eye on them.

Out of all the Weasley and Potter kids, Rose Weasley, had a special place in his heart.

Every Sunday Rose and her cousin Albus came and visited Hagrid in his hut for tea and Hagrid greatly looked forward to these visits. However while it seemed that Albus came to visit him mainly because he thought it was the right thing to do, and because Rose was doing it, Rose actually genuinely seemed to look forward to these visits. Like her mother Rose believed all creatures had rights and deserved compassionate treatment. However unlike her mother Rose also seemed to be able to connect with creatures on a very intuitive level, and even the nastiest of Hagrid's hippogriffs felt comfortable in her presence.

It was because of his fondness for Rose that Hagrid took interest in the fact that the Malfoy boy was sitting outside by the lake, getting soaked to the bone, one cold November afternoon.

Hagrid didn't know much about the Malfoy boy, he had taught the boy in the boy's first year before he retired, but no memories about him stood out. Now that the boy was dating Rose though, he found himself curious about what type of person the boy was.

This curiosity led him to stop and say to the boy, "It's miserable outside and you're getting soaked. Why don't you come inside for a moment for a cup of tea? You look like you need it."

The boy started, obviously surprised by Hagrid's presence, and then he just sat there gaping at Hagrid with his mouth open.

"Well are you coming?" Hagrid asked impatiently.

The boy scrambled to his feet and finally seemed to gain control of his tongue "Uhh, thank you. Tea would be nice."

Hagrid nodded at the boy, who to his surprise easily kept up with him as they walked back to his hut in silence.

Once inside Hagrid put the kettle on for tea and then sat down at the table where the boy had already nervously sat down in one of the chairs.

"It's Scorpius right?" Hagrid confirmed, finally remembering the boy's name.

The boy, Scorpius, nodded his head and then said "Yes. I was in your Care of Magical Creatures class in first year."

Hagrid nodded, pleased that Scorpius remembered him, and then asked "Are you still taking Care of Magical Creatures?"

"No, umm, not anymore."

This likely would have developed into an awkward silence had it not been for the kettle which began to whistle. Hagrid quickly got up from his seat to prepare the tea. He poured out two cups of tea and also got out some of the biscuits that he kept for company.

"Thank you." Scorpius said after Hagrid placed a cup of tea and some biscuits in front of him.

Hagrid nodded at him and then sat down in his seat with his own cup of tea, "So," Hagrid said, "What's bothering you?"

"What—" Scorpius spluttered, "Who said anything was bothering me?"

"Most people only sit outside in the rain when it's 5 degrees out when they have something they need to think about." Hagrid stated.

Scorpius gave Hagrid a nervous look as if he was trying to judge whether he could be trusted or not and then he said "Well you see, it's…well Rose has invited me to the Weasley Christmas dinner. And I want to go because it's important to Rose, but I don't really want to have to go and face a group of people who probably hate me."

Hagrid considered the boy, who was absentmindedly stroking the head of Bitz, the boarhound that he had gotten a couple of years after Fang had passed on. Bitz had his head in Scorpius' lap and Hagrid knew from experience was likely leaving a puddle of drool all over his leg, yet Scorpius made no move to shoo Bitz away. Hagrid could already tell how very different from his father this boy must be.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, some of the Weasley family probably do dislike you on account of your family and all, but you know, it's not going to make them like you any better if you don't go to dinner. But if you do go, well maybe you'll surprise some of them." Hagrid pointedly looked Scorpius in the eyes when he said this, the statement _Like you just surprised me today_ not needing to be said.

* * *

><p><em>Hagrid did not bring a date to the wedding. Hagrid brought Bitz instead, whom he thought looked very smart with his little bowtie around his neck. Being the perfect gentleman Scorpius said nothing when Bitz got drool on his shoes. Draco Malfoy however was another story.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for next chapter (Narcissa Malfoy): <strong>Narcissa knew you needed to learn from past mistakes._  
><em>


	14. Narcissa Malfoy

**A/N: **My New Year's Resolution: To update this story more often. Also a special thanks to** ERL **for motivating me to get writing again.**  
><strong>

**Narcissa Malfoy: **Scorpius' Grandmother, Widow of Lucius Malfoy**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter_  
><em>

_Narcissa __knew __you needed to learn from past mistakes._

"Astoria," Narcissa said pleasantly, greeting her daughter-in-law as she stepped out of the floo.

"Narcissa, it's so good to see you." Astoria said, as she signalled for the house elf to come and take Narcissa's coat.

"And where might Draco be?" Narcissa asked, after surveying the sitting room and determining much to her displeasure that her son was not there to greet her.

"He's up in his study." Astoria answered, her tone telling Narcissa that her daughter-in-law and son had had an argument, and in the aftermath Draco had retreated to his study to sulk.

"Oh?" Narcissa said, turning that one syllable into the question 'And why is my son upstairs hiding in his study?'.

Astoria paused before saying, "We received a letter from Scorpius. He wants to go to his girlfriend's house for Christmas Eve."

"For goodness sake, the boy is seventeen and very responsible. There's no need for Draco to get upset over something like that!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"I don't think it's _what_ Scorpius' Christmas plans are that is bothering Draco, but rather _with _whom."

* * *

><p>Narcissa paused after entering her son's study, eyeing it with distaste. It irked her to no end that since her son had become Master of the Manor he had chosen to continue to use his childhood study rather than moving into the main study in the Manor. The main study had been Lucius' of course, and as a result Draco avoided it like the plague.<p>

Draco was sitting in a chair at his desk, evidently deep in contemplation, as he had not even noticed Narcissa enter the room.

"And pray, tell me what might be so important that you cannot even be bothered to greet your own mother when she comes over tea?" Narcissa asked, startling her son out of his contemplations.

"Mother! " Draco exclaimed, as he shot out of his chair in surprise.

"Well?" Narcissa demanded, glad that she could still make her son jump, "What are you doing hiding up here?"

"I'm not hiding Mother." Draco declared with a scowl on his face.

"Really? Because Astoria told me that you've been up here sulking since you received Scorpius' letter this morning."

"Did Astoria tell you what Scorpius wrote in _that_ letter?" Draco spat out.

"Yes, she did."

"And?"

"And what?" Narcissa asked, amused by the irritated look on her son's face.

"And you're okay with Scorpius dating a _Weasley_? Ingratiating himself with that family?" Draco demanded.

"Of course not. I shudder at the thought of being associated with _that_ family. I'm sure your father is rolling in his grave right now. But all of that is irrelevant, because it's not up to me, or you, Draco."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm his father!"

"Exactly, you are his father. Draco, I'm going to give you some advice now, as the woman who gave birth to you and raised you, and I suggest you listen to what I have to say." Narcissa said, pausing to make sure she had her son's full attention before continuing, "Your father went to his grave with his only son hating him."

Draco began to make an utterance of protest against this assertion, however Narcissa quickly cut him off "I'm not saying that you completely loathed your father Draco, just that you never were able to forgive him for the part he played in the war, and for the part he made _you_ play in the war. After the war I could see your underlying resentment in all of your interactions with him. Even now, you still haven't forgiven him, and that is why you automatically shy away from all of the things that you associate with him, like his study."

"Is there a point to this delightful little psychoanalysis Mother?" Draco demanded, sounding a bit defensive, which was good Narcissa thought, because that meant that she was getting through to him.

"My point, Draco, is that it is a terrible burden for a man to know that his son hates him. You hated your father because he tried to live your life for you. Don't make Scorpius hate you by trying to do the same thing to him."

Narcissa looked directly at her son then, and held his eye until he looked away. Satisfied that her work here was now done, Narcissa left Draco to contemplate what she had said and went downstairs to join Astoria for tea.

* * *

><p><em>As Narcissa watched Rose Weasley become an official member of the Malfoy family she was sure that her late husband was rolling in his grave, however the beaming smile on Scorpius' face made it impossible for her to care about that fact. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Next Chapter (Arthur Weasley)<strong>: __Arthur knew he must be losing it.__


	15. Arthur Weasley

**A/N:** Microbiology just about killed me this last semester! Thanks once again to **ERL** for motivating me to get writing again. I ended up changing the tag line for this one a bit from the preview I put in the last chapter. I'll be leaving for vacation in Japan tomorrow so there probably will not be any updates for the rest of May. _  
><em>

**Arthur Weasley: **Rose's Grandfather, Married to Molly, Patriarch of the Weasley family**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

_Arthur knew his hearing must be going._

"DAD! I need to borrow your shotgun!"

Arthur sighed as he righted the muggle contraption that his youngest son's arrival had caused him to knock over. Ron had a tendency for hysterics, but usually not at such a high volume or with such vehemence.

Arthur turned from his worktable to face his son, as he knew that he would have no peace in the garage until he dealt with whatever crisis Ron was having.

"My shotgun?" Arthur asked.

Ron quickly nodded his head.

"What do you need it for?"

"The Malfoy boy!" Ron spat out.

"The Malfoy boy! What's that little bugger gone and done to my granddaughter?" Arthur demanded, jumping up from his stool in outrage. Arthur had known that no good could come from anybody related to Lucius Malfoy—the man who had almost managed to ruin Arthur's career and kill his daughter. When Molly had first told him that his darling granddaughter Rose was dating Scorpius Malfoy, Arthur had thought that his hearing must have been going. There was no way that a Weasley and a Malfoy could ever be destined to be together.

"Nothing. Yet." Ron said forebodingly, "But Rose has invited him to come over for Christmas dinner and I plan on making sure that he knows that I don't approve of him and the first wrong move he makes will be his last."

"You're letting Rose bring him to Christmas dinner?" Arthur demanded.

"Yes," Ron said with a sour look on his face, "Hermione, she says we shouldn't judge the boy until we have met him. We have to leave the past in the past, and be the bigger person and all that toss."

"A Malfoy at the Burrow! Well, I won't have it!" Arthur exclaimed in outrage, "You can tell your wife if she wants to preach about forgiveness and acceptance that's fine, but she had better keep that boy away from here. This is my house and I'll be damned if I'll let a Malfoy in here!"

"Mum already told Hermione it was okay for Rose to bring him."

"Oh," Arthur said, the wind having suddenly been blown out of his sails, "Well, in that case I suppose he can come. I'm afraid I don't have a shotgun though."

"Oh," Ron sighed in disappointment.

"Why do you need a shotgun anyways? You have your wand don't you?"

Ron looked at his father sheepishly before saying "When I first started dating Hermione, her Dad, he had his shotgun in his arm and he took me aside and said to me '_Son, I may not know any fancy magic like you do, but this here can clean blow a man's head off._' That was the most terrifying moment of my life."

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to make do with the threat of a good old-fashioned curse. I would suggest the entrail-expelling course, that certainly worked with Harry."

"You threatened Harry?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Well...yes. Ginny is my only daughter after all."

* * *

><p>Arthur scowled. It was the night before Christmas, he was surrounded by his friends and family, and soon he would be having a feast the likes of which only Molly could make, and yet all of this was ruined by the fact that Rose had decided to leave the Malfoy boy with him when Molly had called to ask her to help in the kitchen. Now he would have to attempt to be <em>polite<em> and make _small talk_ with the grandson of his most reviled enemy.

The Malfoy boy opened his mouth to speak and Arthur braced himself for the unpleasantness that was no doubt about to come.

"Rose, she told me that you used to work for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."

"Yes, I did." Arthur said, waiting for the inevitable snide comment about muggles as he remembered all the times Lucius Malfoy had maligned his job.

"Do you happen to know anything about muggle radios? I have an old muggle radio from when I was a kid that doesn't work anymore and I would love to figure out how to fix it."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Arthur asked—his hearing really must be going now. There was no way that Lucius Malfoy's grandson could possibly be interested in _muggle radios_.

"I was asking if you knew anything about muggle radios," Scorpius repeated, "There's a chapter in our muggle studies textbook on muggle devices but I really didn't find any of the information in it to be very useful."

"You're interested in muggle devices?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

Scorpius' face coloured, but then he slowly nodded his head and said "Yeah."

Arthur frowned and surveyed Scorpius' face, but he could detect no signs of disdain or mockery in his countenance. Scorpius appeared to actually be _genuinely_ interested in muggles. A Malfoy asking a Weasley to teach him about muggles! Arthur thought Lucius Malfoy really must be rolling in his grave right now. HA! Here was a way to finally stick it to his nemesis after all these years! Arthur was going to turn Lucius Malfoy's grandson into a bonafide muggle lover!

"Would you like to come outside to the garage with me?" Arthur asked.

"The Garage!" Scorpius squeaked, in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"Yes. There's something out there I want to show you." Arthur said, thinking of the muggle radio he happened to have in his workshop right now.

"Err...um, well I wouldn't want to go anywhere without telling Rose. She would worry if I just disappeared."

"Don't worry it's not like you would be disappearing permanently," Arthur reassured him, though for some reason this statement seemed to make Scorpius even more anxious.

"Well maybe we should wait until Rose gets back, I'm sure that she would be interested in seeing whatever you have out in the garage."

"Oh, no. I don't think Rose would be very interested in coming. This is something special between me and you, my boy," said Arthur. To Arthur's great dismay none of his grandchildren were interested in muggle devices like he was. It was quite ironic then that it appeared he had found a kindred spirit in Lucius Malfoy's grandson.

Before Scorpius could respond to this, there was a loud crash and then Arthur heard George yell "Dad! We need your help fixing something."

Arthur sighed, even with his children all grown up his work as a father was never done.

"Sorry, I have to go and see what my son wants. But don't worry, we can go out to the garage after dinner." Arthur said to Scorpius.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius, is everything okay? You look kind of freaked out." Rose said, after she returned from helping Grandma Molly in the kitchen to find Scorpius standing alone, staring out the window at her grandparents' garage.<p>

"I think your grandfather wants to kill me!" Scorpius whispered, sounding panicked, "He wants me to go outside with him alone to the garage after dinner."

Rose started laughing when she heard this, but quickly stopped when she saw Scorpius' face.

"Oh Scorpius, my grandfather uses the garage as his workshop. He probably just wanted to show you some of his muggle stuff in there."

"Oh," Scorpius said, his face reddening.

"You need to relax," Rose said, grabbing Scorpius' hand and rubbing light circles on it, "I know that this is uncomfortable for you, but once my family has a chance to get to know you I know they're going to love you as much as I do."

"As much as you do?" Scorpius asked, quirking his eyebrow up at her.

"Well, maybe not quite as much as I do." Rose said smiling, before leaning in to give him a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur never thought the day would come when he would feel sadness over the fact that he was a better man than Lucius Malfoy. Yet today, as he watched his favorite granddaughter get married to the grandson of his greatest enemy, Arthur was sobered by the knowledge that while he had come to accept and genuinely like Scorpius, if Lucius Malfoy had still been alive he would never have been able to do the same for Rose.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the next chapter (Andromeda Tonks)<strong>: _Andromeda knew it was the prerogative of an old woman to interfere in other people's lives.  
><em>


	16. Andromeda Tonks

**A/N: **I had a great time in Japan and am hoping that I will be able to get a lot of writing done this summer.

**Andromeda Tonks: **Teddy Lupin's Grandmother, Widow of Ted Tonks, Mother of Nymphadora Tonks, Sister of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

_Andromeda knew it was the prerogative of an old woman to interfere in other people's lives._

Andromeda had fallen in love with and married a muggle-born, been disowned by her family, lived through two wars, survived the deaths of her husband and daughter, and raised a rambunctious grandson to adulthood—Andromeda had _life experience_ and she had no qualms about sharing this experience with those in need of some good advice.

Andromeda did not leave her house that often, but her grandson Teddy always kept her well-informed about the activities of their acquaintances, so Andromeda always knew when a bit of her sage advice (or meddling as Teddy liked to call it) was needed.

* * *

><p><span>The First Letter<span>

When Andromeda first heard the news that Rose Weasley was dating Scorpius Malfoy from Teddy, the first letter Andromeda wrote was addressed to her sister Narcissa, whom she had not spoken to in over 50 years. It simply said:

_Do not make the same mistakes with Scorpius that the family made with me._

The letter was placed in the top drawer of Andromeda's desk for safekeeping, until the time came that it was needed.

The Second Letter

After Teddy informed her that Rose wanted to invite Scorpius to the Weasley family Christmas dinner, but Teddy doubted the Weasley family would ever allow a Malfoy to set foot in the Burrow, Andromeda wrote a second letter to Molly Weasley. The letter was the perfect mix of romantic sentiment, regret, quiet admonition and exhortation which Andromeda knew would convince Molly to allow Scorpius to come to Christmas dinner:

_Dear Molly,_

_Teddy told me the news about Rose and Scorpius. I am so happy to know that we live in a day and age when a young couple can live together without fear despite the differences in their family and blood status. I only wish things could have been this way when I was with Ted, I remember how I longed to have the support of my family when I first started my relationship with him. After my family disowned me I think it was spending Christmas without them for the first time which was the hardest. Rose of course will never have to face the same hardships simply because she has fallen in love with the wrong person, and I rejoice at this fact. _

_Andromeda_

The Third Letter

The third letter Andromeda wrote was to Teddy the day before Christmas Eve:

_Teddy,_

_Be a good boy and look after Scorpius Malfoy for me tomorrow._

_Gran_

The Fourth Letter

The fourth letter Andromeda wrote she left at her husband's grave on Christmas Eve:

_I love you and I miss you so much. You will be happy to know the world has become a better place while you have been away._

* * *

><p><em>Andromeda Tonks spoke to her sister Narcissa for the first time in over 50 years at the wedding of Rose and Scorpius. She said "I'm glad I never had to send this," and then she handed to her sister the letter that she had written the day she had first heard about Rose and Scorpius.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for next chapter (Molly Weasley): <strong>Molly knew that it was not a real Weasley family Christmas dinner until somebody started crying.


	17. Molly Weasley

**A/N**: For some reason this one took a really long time to write and I still am not completely satisfied with it. Sorry for the wait.

**Molly Weasley**: Rose's Grandmother, Married to Arthur, Matriarch of the Weasley family_**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter_

_Molly knew that it was not a real Weasley family Christmas dinner until somebody started crying._

Christmas dinner had gone off without a hitch.

Or at least as well as it could go with thirty plus people (including a Malfoy) sitting around the dinner table trying to eat and get along. Molly knew that not everybody was pleased that she had invited Scorpius Malfoy, and she had some reservations about him herself, but she was a romantic at heart and willing to give him a chance—and she would be damned if anybody displayed inhospitable behaviour at her dinner table. Molly had watched everybody like a hawk during dinner, and she had been pleasantly surprised that there had been no major incidents. Ron had spent most of dinner glaring at Scorpius (but had not made a scene, most likely due to Hermione's presence beside him), Fred had unsuccessfully attempted to put some type of powder in Scorpius' drink, and James had quite loudly asked Scorpius and Rose if they had visited any broom closets lately—but nobody had been brought to tears and everybody had emerged from dinner unscathed. Part of the reason for the tranquility at dinner was likely due to the fact that Rose had cleverly seated Scorpius between herself and Teddy (who had seemed to be much more kindly predisposed to Scorpius than the others), and also as far away as possible from her father.

Of course Molly knew that the night was still young, and with a son with a temper like Ron had, and a boy with a family history like Scorpius had, the likelihood that the night would remain uneventful was low. Still, wouldn't it be ironic if the year they invited a Malfoy over for Christmas dinner happened to be the one year when nobody went home crying?

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm surprised that you haven't made a scene about that Malfoy kid tonight little brother. Mind you with the way Mum was glaring at you during dinner I would have been afraid to even blink his way," George remarked to Ron and the assorted Weasley males who were sitting in the TV room drinking beer.<p>

"I'm not afraid of Mum!" Ron snapped indignantly.

"No, he's afraid of Hermione," Harry chipped in, and Ron turned to glare at the person who was supposed to be his best friend.

"I haven't done anything yet because Malfoy has been surprisingly well behaved, but the minute he steps out of line..." Ron said menacingly.

"Well I don't know, he doesn't seem that bad," George said, "He and Teddy seemed to be getting along well enough at dinner. Where is Teddy anyways? He should be here drinking beer and basking in the manly atmosphere."

"I think he's off with Victoire somewhere, but now that they're married I don't have to worry about that anymore," Bill said laughing.

"Ahhh, those kids and their raging hormones," George commented.

At the mention of kids and hormones Ron's face went beat red, and then James said in what Harry recognized as his "_I'm being helpful"_ voice, "You know the last time I saw Malfoy he was headed out towards the garage."

The fact that Malfoy had been walking out towards the garage with Jame's grandfather was omitted.

And then with a Cheshire Cat like grin on his face James added in, "Oh, and I think Rose has been missing for a while too. I wonder what they could be up to."

* * *

><p>With instincts that had been fine-tuned over her many years as a mother to seven rowdy children, Molly's head had snapped up a second before a howl of pain was heard in the kitchen. Molly was immediately able to pinpoint both the location (the garage) as well as the source of the scream (her youngest son), and as a result she was the first one to arrive on the scene in the garage. Ron was sitting on the ground clutching his foot with her husband by his side trying to assist him, and Scorpius Malfoy was standing near Arthur's workbench looking on in shock.<p>

"Oh my God! Ron what happened?" Molly asked, running over to Ron and immediately going into Concerned-Mother mode when she saw the bloodstain on his shoe.

Ron unexpectedly went red, and then he mumbled, "I accidentally shot myself in the foot."

"Shot yourself in the foot?" Molly screeched, "With what?"

"A shotgun," Ron supplied sheepishly, and then Molly noticed a shotgun lying on the ground beside him.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione cried as she emerged from amongst the crowd that had begun to form in the garage, and ran towards her husband.

Now that Hermione was there to fuss over Ron, Molly turned to Arthur and said to him, "A shotgun! I told you that one day one of the kids was going to get blown up or injured by one of your muggle devices—"

"Mum, it wasn't Dad's fault," Ron interjected, bravely interrupting his mother mid-rant, "The shotgun wasn't his. I got it from Dr. Granger."

This revelation caused Hermione to ask in an icy voice, "And why, Ronald, would my father have given you a shotgun?"

"I asked him to borrow it."

"You asked him to borrow it?" Hermione repeated, narrowing her eyes at Ron and giving him a glare that even Molly could be proud of.

Ron gulped, "I just wanted it to intimidate the Malfoy boy with."

"You tried to shoot Scorpius, Daddy?" Rose wailed from the front of the crowd in the garage and then burst into tears.

"No, of course not sweetie! It was an accident!" Ron immediately protested. Rose had always been Ron's little princess and Molly knew that he would do anything to keep his princess from crying.**  
><strong>

And what would later become known by the Weasley family as "The Garage Incident" really had been an accident.

Yes, Ron had gone out to the garage with a shotgun (which had originally been kept as a transfigured pen in his pocket in order to hide it from Hermione) but once he had seen that it was Scorpius and his father out in the garage, and not Scorpius and Rose, Ron had gone to put away the shotgun and then somehow it had accidentally gone off. Ron hadn't even pointed the shotgun once at Malfoy during the whole ordeal.

"I didn't even point the shotgun at Malfoy. Not even once." Ron desperately pleaded with his daughter.

"But you brought the shotgun with you," Rose cried, and now her voice had a bit of a bite to it, "You had to have been thinking about using it."

Then Scorpius, who had largely gone unnoticed up until this point, made his first contribution to the mayhem that was going on around him, "I'm sure your father was only planning on giving me a warning shot," he reassured Rose, and Molly thought that her youngest son should have felt very grateful to Scorpius at that moment.

Rose however did not look placated by her boyfriend's suggestion, and Molly had a feeling that things would have gone very badly for Ron then if Percy had not chosen that moment to chime in, "You know, I really think that we should get Ron some medical attention before we continue this discussion."

Thus causing everyone to remember that whatever the circumstances were that had caused Ron to get shot in the foot—Ron had been shot in the foot. And causing Ron to look down at said foot, see the blood pooling around it, and promptly faint.

And then general mayhem ensued.

_So much for this being an uneventful Weasley family Christmas dinner,_ Molly thought to herself before she began barking out orders.

* * *

><p><em>It was a Weasley family tradition that at every Christmas dinner somebody inevitably would end up crying. <em>

_It was also a Weasley family tradition that at every Weasley wedding Molly Weasley would cry her eyes out. It just always made her so proud to see her babies and grandbabies walking down the aisle towards a lifetime of happiness like she and her dear Arthur had. _

_At this wedding however, Molly found that she was not the only one sobbing, and so during the ceremony she had discreetly passed her spare handkerchief to Narcissa Malfoy. _

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the next chapter (Ginny Weasley):<strong>_ Ginny knew a father was not so very different from an older brother.  
><em>


End file.
